


He's Still Got It

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Got What It Takes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Burlesque, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, OFC - Freeform, Smut coming soon, Songs, bucky is amazing, bucky is hot as, fluffy bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Got What it Takes</p><p>Part two</p><p>Allison is all healed up, Bucky is surprisingly domesticated, and Wanda is wanting to get on stage. Bucky had what it took to get the girl, now let's see if he can keep her happy during more than healing from a kidnapping. Follow Allison, Bucky, Steve, Nat , Wanda and the whole gang as they live life in the tower full of heroes and one sassy burlesque singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Late at night, the tower sleeps. Heroes of the earth exhausted from keeping the world safe and trying to live normal lives in between missions and training sessions and briefings. The widow in her web. The hawk in his nest. The falcon in his perch. The man out of time sleeping soundly in his room. The soldier with his best girl... His best girl.. 

Bucky wakes suddenly from his deep sleep, the beds still a bit warm but she's not there curled up on his chest like every night for four months now. He sits up and climbs out of bed, pulling on a hoodie as he walks out the door and into the halls on his floor. The lights dim up as he walks, FRIDAY easing him into light as he walks through the open floor to the soft sounds of piano and singing.

He smiles softly to himself and follows the sound. She hasn't left that thing alone in weeks now since Steve and he got it for her 23 birthday. The soft tones grow louder the closer he gets to her and he stays in the shadows as he watches her. 

She's got papers of sheet music and pens and pencils scattered all over the closed lid of the white baby grand piano. A couple wrappers from her favorite granola bar here and there over the scribbles of music she's working on.

Allison's hair is a mass of silken blonde locks that is pulled up and braided loosely down her back. Her face scrunched up as she stopped playing and erased a line of notes on the sheet music before going back and playing the line again. His breath caught in his throat as he heard her sing, like every single time since he's first laid on on her. 

"Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I’ve opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You’re all I need when I’m holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight."

It was soft and slow and stopped your heart from beating as you heard her sing. Bucky stayed hidden in the shadows, knowing if he came out she would instantly stop this new song from spilling from her lips. 

"I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I’m bound in chains?  
I’ve finally found my way."

Her eyes closed and she sang into the piano room they'd made from the extra game room on their floor. Steve and he never played much video games and had asked Tony to make it make more acoustic for the piano to play right. Allison had fought tooth and nail for them to not change the things here but in her eyes you could see how happy it had made her.

"I am bound to you  
I am bound to you"

Her free hand went up to the locket on her throat while the other continued with a soft trail of fingers over keys. Bucky's heart swelled. It had been the first thing he'd ever bought her. A simple silver chain with a rose shaped locket. She never took it off, ever. 

"So much, so young, I’ve faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I’m strong and I’m sure there’s a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don’t tear this apart."

He felt the familiar presence at his left, glancing over his shoulder he spotted a sleepy faced Steve looking over Bucky's shoulder with wide eyes at her singing. Pride wells up in Bucky's chest and Steve smiles back at the look on his friends face. Steve had grown to love Allison like a little sister. Doting on her just as much as Bucky did and Bucky was ecstatic that his best friend and best girl got along so well.

"I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can’t you see that I’m bound in chains?  
I’ve finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment’s here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall."

She was singing about him. About them. They'd come so far in such a short time. Bucky couldn't stand to be without her. Going to every show that he could. Taking her out and spoiling that girl rotten with how he treated her. He loves her. 

Steve clapped a gentle hand on Bucky's back and goes back to bed, a smile on his face from seeing his friend so happy. Bucky steps into the room, softly and silently as he comes up behind her. 

She ended her song. Sitting in silence for a moment before a smile crept into her face and she started scratching over the sheet music with a pencil to finish the little bits she changed. Her face bright with happiness that she had finished writing a song .

His arms came around her and she didn't even flinch. Her smile brightening even more as she leaned back into his stomach and he leaned into her shoulders and pecked her cheek softly.

"What are you doing up James?" She asked softly, the room making her small whisper seem so much louder as he smiled and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Woke up and my best girl wasn't there..." He smiled at her faltering smile. She hated when he woke up and she wasn't there, but there's only been a few nightmares in the past few months.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long.."

"How long have you been in here baby?" 

"What time is it now?"

/it is approximately 4:39 am Mrs Allison/

"Thanks FRIDAY. I've been here since maybe three." She whispers again, a giant yawn coming over her as she speaks and he smiles. 

"Come on doll, let's get you back to bed before you spend all morning in here." He helps her off the piano bench and without a thought, picks her up to cradle her against his chest.

"James, I'm tired not crippled." She swats his chest but makes no move to wriggle out of his arms.

"Maybe i just like holding you baby doll." He smirks and leans down to kiss her cheek as he gently kicks his door shut and tucks her back into bed. Pulling off his hoodie he climbed back under the covers and pulled her close.

"Maybe I like you holding me too." She yawns again, her tiredness catching up with her. She'd been back on a full routine for two months now and it was rare for her to be up this early when she only just got off work several hours earlier. Bucky wondered if she got enough sleep sometimes. She was always awake soon after he got up, and that was early for her. Then started awake all day until late afternoon and then went to work at the club.

She was already falling asleep against his chest. He pulled her closer, metal and flesh hands roaming gently over her back and arms as he helped lull her to sleep. Holding her like this, having her safe in his arms. This was heaven. 

This simple act together brought him so much peace he feared some days it was all a dream and he'd wake up back in that chair, or the icy tank. But he'd wake up, and here she would be. Smiling up at him, kissing him and whispering good morning to him like an angel. 

\----

"You're doing great!" Allison came up beside Wanda in her finished pose and corrected the tilt of her hips and her arms a bit. "Almost perfect sweety."

The dark haired witch blushed proudly and nodded at one of her mentors . For weeks now Wanda had been practicing with Alley during the day in the tower after training sessions with Natasha. It started out as just watching, popping in to spend time with the blonde. But after a few days she simply dragged the other girl onto the middle of the floor with her and started to teach her the moves. 

"I am learning well, yes?" Wanda smiled shyly, outspoken when she needed to be and fiery when confronted but she was a bit timid. It made Allison smile.

"God, you're accent is adorable. Yes honey you're doing great! I'm very impressed at how easily you're taking it up." Allison replied and walked over and grabbed the water bottle at the work bench.

"I was wondering... Would you like to dance at the club?" Allison asks the other girl, taking a sip of her water bottle and waiting for a response. 

"I.... I couldn't do that!" Wanda blushed a deep shade of red that matched her glowing powers and shook her head, dark locks flying.

"Why not? I won't put you front and center... It's just. Georgia's pregnant and she can't dance for much longer and it's so hard to find a replacement that actually has passion." Allison spoke over any more arguments, hoping the other would take the opportunity.

"Do it." Both of them whipped around to find Natasha and Pepper in the open glass doors of the gym there were in. 

"I'm no good in crowds." Wanda blushed and started to shake her head again.

"So fighting an army of robots is no big deal but out on stage is a war zone?" Pepper spoke up and sat regally on the work out bench. How that woman looked so put together all the time was outright wrong. 

"Yes." Wanda replied and got a round of chuckles from the older woman around her.

"Please Wanda? For me?" Allison bit her lip, widening her eyes and making them round and adorable as she begged the other girl expertly.

"My brother would not approve.." Oh boy, last ditch effort to get out of something that she actually wanted to do but was scared.

"You're brother is not your keeper Wanda. Pietro is a perfect big brother but he doesn't own you. You make your own decisions." Allison spoke suddenly, a hint of something in her voice at a past experience as she gripped the dark haired girls hand tightly in her own. "You run you're life, and you're really good at this."

"I'll think about it, yes?" That was the right answer apparently because all three woman smiled and nodded as they headed out to get some lunch.

"Let me go change and tell James where we're going." Allison spoke over her shoulder as she headed into the elevator to go change out of her work out clothes. Rubbing her tired eyes as she leans into the side of the wall.

She must have nodded off in the short ride to her floor, jolting awake at the sound of the doors opening up. Finding Bucky in the small training room she stood and watched him under the barbell. Arms solid and bare chest sweating profusely. A shiver runs through her and she has half a mind to cancel her lunch plans. 

Biting her lip she saunters in, they both know that he knows she's there. So she doesn't try to be silent, what's the point when you're trying to hide from a highly trained soldier. Allison smiled down at him from over the barbell, and Bucky keeps pushing the bar up, giving her a smirk as he finishes his rep.

"Lookin good, Sargent." She smirks and moves over, sitting over his stomach and leaning down to kiss his lips as he leans up to receive her mouth. His teeth bite gently in her bottom lip and he growls at the shudder that rolls through her.

"Got to look good for my best girl." He chuckles and sits up, wrapping his arms around her as he looks into her eyes. A look of complete adoration on his face.

"I'm heading out to lunch with the "A team"." laughing softly at the nickname Tony had given the female group. It sort of fit.

"You'll be careful right, baby doll?" Bucky's eyes went from adoring to concerned in an instant. And she loved it.

"I'm with the Black Window, the Scarlett Witch, former deputy director of Shield and Pepper Potts. I'm safe as can be." She ruffles a hand through Bucky's unruly long locks of sweaty hair.

"Between you and me, doll? Pepper is the scary one in that group." Bucky chuckled at Allison's girlish giggle and lifted her up, standing on his own and pulling her in for a "Bucky bear" hug, as she liked to call them.

He leaned down and pecked her lips once more. Always worried about her safety after her capture by Rumlow. Still watching over his shoulder for Hydra every time he left the tower. She was his main priority in any situation. Her and Steve. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he's gone, she bakes... A lot

Allison's mind was wandering, again. And as always her thoughts ran towards James and there they stayed. She couldn't help it. That man had whirled into her life like a hurricane and left her struggling to stand without him near. In the eye of the storm is the safest place to be, right?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and worry ridden mind. Allison goes back to the messy kitchen she was in. James was on a mission. So she bakes. And bakes and bakes and bakes. What? It's her nervous tick. When she's beyond worried she makes cookies and brownies and pies and even a triple layer chocolate fudge cake. With icing made from scratch. Yeah, she's really worried.

This time he was gone longer than she was used to. And ignoring that part of her head that said she didn't need a man, she needed James. Like yesterday. The day after he had left. So nearly three days now. One phone call last night to tell he was alive and fine but he didn't know when they'd be back. That's nice... Her hand went to her rose locket and she took a steadying breath. Easy girl.

Scrubbing the counter down from stuck on smudges of flour and batter , softly humming on old Disney song as she cleans slowly. Her favorite one of the little mermaid, kiss the girl. Her mind still wandering back to James and again she felt the need to make some more cookies. Maybe thrilled chocolate with white macadamia nuts? Mnnnn

"Good god, is there any flour left for the rest of the world?" The voice startled her and Allison gave a very unladylike eep as she jumps and clutches at her chest. Looking over to the half shadowed figure .

"Scott, you scared me!" Allison chided but smiled at the soft chuckle from the shrinking man as he came in and sat at the bar. Eyeing the trays of cookies and treats. 

"Something bugging you?" He made a face. "Yeah didn't mean that pun. But seriously, something wrong?" He grabbed a few oatmeal cookies and nibbled on them while he waited Allison out. His little flying friend buzzing gently at his shoulder as he held up the cookie crumbs in his hand for ANT-ony. 

Allison kept cleaning the counter for a minute before sighing and nodding softly. "I'm worried about him, all of them. How can I not? Their getting shot at... I just..." She leans on her elbows on the counter and grabs a cupcake, licking the icing off first. Mmnnn buttercream icing.

"I know their trained for this... But I can't help it. They're in danger. Is it wrong for me to worry?" She looked expectancy at the newest avenger. Wanting an answer to ease her worry.

"I really don't know what to tell you. Yes, its dangerous . But Allison? It's their job. And if they don't do it, no one will. And the world will go into chaos without them.." He got up for a glass of milk, turning back to face her. 

"Honestly Allison, they'll be alright. They look out for each other. They're a team. A good one. I'm just here because I can operate a suit that shrinks. I have no training hardly. They're professionals, in every sense of the word." He grabbed another cookie, and another.

"You're right..."

"He'll come back to you Alley," Scott smiles and Allison nods at his reassuring gaze. And it broadens as he grabs an entire plate and just piles it high with sweets. "Plus side is? These cookies are amazing!!"

"Thanks," Allison let out a soft giggle as he ate another brownie. She made way to much.

"Oh!" He turns around and points at her. "Do you do kids parties?" 

Allison looked at him shocked as could be, brow furrowed. Mouth set in a frown and eyes scrunched up in question. Scott laughed and reworded his question.

"My daughter, her birthdays coming up and she wanted a princess party. I was wondering if I could hire you and couple of your friends at the club to show up in costumes and sing a couple songs for her?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You don't have to, you're just so good at singing and you can pull off being in a costume.."

"I'd love to!" Her loud squeal made him look up and before he knew it arms were thrown around his shoulders. "Of course I'd love to!" She squealed again and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Who's her favorite princesses? I can most likely get a couple of my girls to help. They all adore kids." Allison excitedly responded , a broad smile on her face and Scott is happy he asked her now. She seemed to brighten up and stop her worries for the moment.

"I know she loves Ariel, ummm. The mermaid right?" Allison smiled, typical male adult. "And the one with long hair umm." He snapped his fingers. "Tangled,and um Elsa? She loves them all but those are the ones she's talked about most lately."

Allison smiled already getting her phone out to make a list of the songs from the movies they could do. Child approved dancing of course. Already she could feel some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

"When's her party? Where are you having it?" She sniped a cookie off the counter and bopped up Ito a stool. 

"A little over a week. At the small park by the tower. I had someone hired but they bailed, I know it's last minute.."

"Oh it's fine, some of the other girls actually have kids and know the songs. Or they're just kids at heart like me and know them all anyways." She smiled at Scott and he returned it.

"I can't thank you enough! I'll pay whatever you want!"

"Don't you dare! I love doing stuff like this." She smiled and handed him another cookie as she put all the goodies into containers for everyone to attack. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Any chance to dress up as a princess and sing to little girls? Dream come true!" She laughed and shrugged off anymore attempts Scott had to pay her. She wasn't having it.

"Text me whatever else she needs to make it perfect and I'll talk to the girls at work tomorrow night, Kay?" Alley smiled and left Scott with his plate of goodies that no doubt he'll regret in training in the morning. 

Sleep would allude her, she knew that. So instead of fighting for a few minutes of dozing, Alley went through her box of Halloween costumes to try and find her old Ariel costume. 

"Aha!" She cheered softly to herself and pulled it out. A shimmery ocean green skirt with the outlines of scales in white . It came to mid thigh last time she wore it. Hmmm the top was simple enough, a sort of foamy polyester blend of fabric as a seashell bra. Hmmm definitely not getting that on anytime soon.

One look and she knew. It just wouldn't fit. Her chest had grown out since the last time she wore it. Years ago. And the skirt was shorter than some she would wear at the club. Not appropriate at all. Hmmmm 

A smirk lit up her face and she crawled into bed. Tony stark had a set of tailors that made and mended everyone's tactical suits. A few princess costumes wouldn't be too hard, right? 

Curling into the sheets and pillows, Allison immediately missed James . The heavy weight of his left arm draped over her stomach as he would pull her closer in his sleep. The fresh scent of his shampoo after a late night shower. The heat that always seemed to pour off him in waves. 

Nuzzling into his pillow, arms wrapped tight around it to ground her. Allison tried to fall asleep. She lay awake for another hour, worry riddled her mind and body as she finally passed out from exhaustion in the early morning hours before sunrise. FRIDAY kept the blinds closed tight to let her sleep and wait for Bucky to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alley is an adorable kitten

Bucky came back mid morning with the rest of the team. Another hydra base destroyed beyond repair and enemies downed like fresh cut grass. He was exhausted. The mission didn't do it. The work and the fighting and the team didn't do it. He'd just found out on his own that he could not sleep without Allison tucked against him. 

Her warmth, her small lithe body tucked into his arms as he held her through the night. Her soft mumbles in her sleep, she would always smile and whisper his name while her hands gripped tighter wherever they had landed. Sometimes he'd lay awake just to watch her sleep. 

If she did sleep that is. Some nights she would only doze for a few short hours and then be up with the world until it started all over again. He worried. And he knew she didn't sleep while he was gone. It had been days now and he was going to lock them in his room to make sure she got a decent nap in before work. 

"FRIDAY? Where Alley?" Bucky asked the AI as he tore off his tactical gear and threw it into the bin by their row of suit closets. Carefully placing his guns and knives , the ones not embedded into a hydra agent, into their places promising to himself to clean them later. 

/Miss Allison is currently napping in your rooms mister Barnes/

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked as he jumped in the shower, not even caring that it was still cool as he scrubbed dried blood and brains off of him.

/approximately four hours sir/

"Thanks FRIDAY" Bucky's pulled on some sweats, not even bothering with socks or shoes or even a shirt. His bare feet slapping on the shiny floor as he made his way to the elevator to his floor. His only thoughts were on Allison.

And there he found her. Curled up in a tangle of dark Crimson sheets and chocolate covers as if she were tossing and turning all night long. The shades drawn tight inside the windows as Friday kept it dark to help her sleep. Her mass of hair was pulled into a braid but most of it was falling into her face as she clutched onto his pillow with a death grip. Her face a mix of worry and exhaustion and he hated to see her like that.

"Baby doll..." He whispered so softly that it didn't rouse her. Instead he half closed his bedroom door, set his phone within reach on the nightstand and started to untangle her limbs from the sheets wrapped around her. She roused slightly as he tugged a sheet from under her, damn she was in a burrito. 

"..ames?" She mumbled and rubbed at her face to clear the sleep from her vision. 

"Shhhh it's me baby.." He finally could crawl into bed with her. Pulling her easily into her usual spot on his chest he held her close to him. Breathing in her scent of Apple shampoo and peaches and cream body wash. He felt all the tension and worry for her melting away with every second he held her close to him.

"Missed you." She mumbled into his neck and he felt her relax again, giving into the exhaustion filling her body as she snuggles into him more. 

"Missed you to doll," he whispered into her ear. "Now get some sleep, you need it." She only nodded and he felt her drift off seconds later. Her entire body relaxing into him till the only tightness in her muscles were her hands gripping his sides. 

Several hours later of deep sleep, Allison let out a mumbled groan at the heavy weight on top of her. She had known James came back earlier. But in their sleep he had rolled them over till he was half laying on top of her and even with half of him, that's a heavy weight on a slim frame.

"James..." She shook his shoulder and only received a mumbled growl. "James you're squishing me..." He finally gave another low growl and he flipped them over. 

"Hey baby doll.." His voice was rough and gravelly with sleep but she loved it. How it made her smirk and shiver and want to kiss him all at once. So she did, peppering soft sweet kisses all over his cheeks and lips and face. 

Bucky smirked and grumbled out playfully. Allison's playful side always made him smile wide. She was so cute when she wanted to be, all bright smiles and soft giggles and laughs. God he loved her. He rolled them over, hovering over her on his elbows and smirked down at that bright smiling face with glowing eyes and happiness. 

He wanted to say it, but he couldn't get the words out. Instead he grinned devilishly and attacked her own face with kisses as well. Making her shriek out playfully and wriggle under him as she tried and failed to tickle him. 

"Are you hungry?" He finally asked as she caught her breath and she nodded up at him. 

"Breakfast?"

"More like an afternoon snack." He chuckled at her wide eyes and her scrambled movements to find his phone and check the time. 

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Allison crawled out of bed , squeaking as Bucky pinched her thigh as she climbed away from him to change into her workout clothes. 

"How'd the mission go." She faced the dresser, acting like she was looking for a certain top. He knew she was always worrying about his missions with the team. Hell he worried himself sometimes.

"Just like any other one. Recon, infiltration, take them down. Look not even injured this time." He tried to smile at her but she turned and leveled him with a withered look. She scanned over his bare chest and arms, looking for the tell tale signs of bruising or blood but there was nothing. She sighed deeply and nodded.

"I'm sorry..I'm being a bad girlfriend..

"No you're not, you're worried about me. My job isn't a nice one sometimes and it's full of danger. Come here." He tugs her back over to him and onto his lap as he holds her close. Heavy arms wrapping around her in a tight warm cage of strength and love.

"I get it. The worry, the anxiety and the fear that I might not come back. But listen to me Allison, I will always, always come back to you. I promise." He pulls her in for a breathtaking, hungry kiss to seal his promise. He'd never leave her alone like that. 

\----

"Hey there's the lovebirds!" Tony called from the table where he had sketches laid out for another new suit, again. Allison and Bucky walked hand in hand out of the elevator and both rolled there eyes at the billionaire. They were used to his heavy teasing by now.

Allison got herself a bagel and Bucky wasn't pleased with that, he gave her another and then a muffin from the container on the counter. His brows raised as he noticed all the sweets and she blushed at him. So she's the reason behind the multitude of snacks after every mission. He'd wondered. 

"Oh, hey Tony? Can I ask a favor?" Allison nibbled on her bagel before asking Bucky for honey to drizzle on it. The billionaire raised an eyebrow at her.

"You willingly hang out with and sleep next to the deadliest man on earth. And are happy about it. I don't think anything is out of bounds for you to ask for ." 

"Aw you're so sweet on me Tony." Bucky sniped and rolled his eyes at the other and sat next to Allison at the table.

"You're just jealous I stopped paying attention to you stark. i got a dame that's on top of the world." He leaned over and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah cause you're so amazing tin man. Tell me Allison is he any good in bed? Because if he's not, there goes the only reason you'd be with him." 

"She ain't had no complaints yet Stark," Bucky growled in that thick Brooklyn accent that came out when he started to get aggravated. 

"That she's voiced out loud."

Allison groaned and rolled her eyes at them. "Tony will you grow up? "

"Never." He winked teasingly. "What sort of favor do you need Allycat?" 

"Scott asked me to sing at his little girls birthday but my old costumes don't fit. Could you have a few made for me and a couple of the girls at work?"

"Easy. You wound me that I can't do this." Tony clutches at his chest mockingly.

"I don't mean tactical suits and armor Tony. I mean princess costumes for Disney princesses." Allison quipped back and the billionaire froze for a second.

"You want the real deal? I'll call a colleague in Florida and we'll get you exact copies they use in Disney parks." Pepper appeared out of nowhere already working on her mini stark pad.

"That's perfect Pep!" Allison jumped up and hugged the business woman before smiling and sitting back down in her chair. Pepper used to Allison's affections by now. The girl was a higher of the highest degree.

"Which ones do you need?" Pepper asked while Wanda and Pietro made there way in from the elevator. 

"Well I know I'll need an Ariel for myself, maybe a Tiana, an Elsa and an Aurora." Allison tapped her chin trying to guess which girls could play who. 

"Who?" Wandas confused voice sounded next to pepper as the fark haired which nibbled on a red velvet cupcake. Looking adorable as always. 

"They're princesses in animated movies." Pepper responded to the younger girl who still had a face of confusion.

"Okay, that's it. It is criminal offense that this girl does not who Disney princesses are!" Allison had shot out of her chair so fast that it scuffed the floor loudly under her quickly movements. "You are going to learn something today Wanda, something magical." She smirked at the now apprehensive girl.

"Oh god, aren't there like a dozen of these movies?" Tony asked with a roll of his eyes and gathering up his sketches so they wouldn't get crumbs all over them. Entirely done with this talk of cartoons and Disney and princesses.

"Depends on what genre you're talking about." Allison quipped back happily. "There's a ton of them, all amazing and gut wrenching and perfect!!" Allison enthusiastically smiled and nearly hopped up and down on her toes. 

"I'm guessing you're going to skip the dance lessons today and have a movie marathon?" Natasha asked from the hall and rose an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Allison with her hands clutching Wanda's, the younger looking confused as all hell. Tony scurrying away. Pepper and Bucky amused with Pietro quiet for once stuffing his face with cookies. 

"Yes! Today my slow night so I can go in a little later then normal." Smiling over at Bucky she pecked his lips and started piling his arms full of cookies and treats she had made the night before.

"And you're coming with, Mrs spysassin." She pointed at the red head who had tried to turn around. They looked at each other for a split second before Natasha took off with Allison right on her heels. The dancer much faster then the spy gave her credit for. 

Bucky started to laugh as Alley playfully chased the spy around the large open lounge and kitchen area. The spy not really letting loose and using all her training, but Bucky could see the slip of a smile on her face. A smile that Allison brought out in everyone. 

Everyone chuckling as Nat purposefully tripped and had Alley land on top of her with a furious battle cry. Pinning the agent under her and yelling an "aha I have caught you!" Out into the room and making the spysassin roll her eyes and tickle the blonde on top of her. Oh yeah, Alley fit right in with all these dangerous people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the end of the chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own

The club was full. And it had been since the day Allison took her spot back front and center on stage. The crowd loved her, wether for her beauty, her voice or her sassy nature off stage. They came from all over the city to watch her sing. And Bucky both loved it because people loved her. And hated it , because people loved her. She was well known in the club circuit and as a lounge singer. Not as big as huge superstars but word got around. 

He watched her at work as much as he could. But being an avenger, a hero, a soldier. He was gone more often then he would ever like. Missions could sometimes only take a few hours. While others could take days or even weeks. Being away from her. Not being able to look out for her, drove him crazy with anxiety and worry. And a soldier whose mind is three thousand miles away isn't much of a solider now is he?

So here say Scott and his band of techno thieves at the club with Pietro. With almost everyone on call this time besides the newest avengers, save Sam, the only ones left to watch out not just for Allison but now for Wanda at the club, fell to everyone else. Pietro mostly there to watch out for his twin sister because with a lot of pleading and puppy dog eyes she had talked him into letting her dance win Allison.

The club was dark, the theatre lights barely keeping it lit enough to see the person beside you and the stage and bar, not much else. The small group chatted a bit over the low sounds of the band tuning up for the first big number of the night. Mostly just Pietro smirking and teasing the others about how short they were compared to his height. The boy had a male masculine complex sometimes. 

Scott's phone buzzed in the table , and he reached for it.

Big Scary Soldier - bug man, she doin okay?

Scott rolled his eyes , Pietro appearing over his shoulder to vanish back to his seat with the same eye roll. They received dozens of texts every day he was gone asking about her. He could text her himself.

Scott - she's fine man, cool your jets

"Brother!" Wanda scurried over in too tall heels that she somehow could run in toward the table as she hurried over.

"What is it Printessa?" Pietro, ever the doting big brother, instantly thought something was amiss.

"Allison is bringing me to the stage early!" Her excitement showed as she kissed his cheek and ran back to the stage curtain and vanished behind it. Gone in a whirlwind almost as fast as her brother, almost.

"You okay letting her so this?" Scott asked the silver haired speedster , eyebrows raised.

"If I tell her no, what do you think will happen?" Pietro turned and sipped at his drink.

"Most likely do it behind your back?"

"Yes, Wanda is determined. If I say no, she will want it even more,yes?" He sipped again and motioned for a waitress for another round. "It's not the first thing that comes to mind but if it makes her happy? That is best."

The band stopped practicing and the lights dimmed even more then before. Plunging the club into darkness as the growing crowd clapped and erupted into cheers before the band started up for the first song of the night. The group of avengers and friends turned their faces to the raising curtain shrouded in dim lights.

The lights came back slow and dim but brighter by the second. Three mirrors with theatre lights lit up the back wall of the stage. The lights champagne colored and glowing bright on the three occupied chairs in front of them. Alley was easily seen in the middle. Front and center as always as the band started up and they started. 

"It’s a cold and crazy world that’s ragin’ outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin’ on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need, it’s Burlesque"

Her hands roamed over her chest, her hair crimped and curled to a huge mass of bouncing blonde locks as she and other two jumped out of their chairs. Throwing her hat across the stage to land in some lucky patrons table as and the girls started snapping along with the band. 

"E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets"

Pietro could just barely see Wanda red brown hair in the back with the other dancers as they climbed out of the mirrors and pulled chairs behind them onto the stage, each one strutting on the stage. 

"Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment’s right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir-faire"

Allison started out with one foot on her own chair, leaning forward in her one piece bustier as she leaned on the back of the chair facing the crowd. Flipping her hair back and forth angrily as she stepped down and strutted around her chair. 

Wanda in the back but still catching quite a few eyes in her outfit. She wasn't wearing as little as the other girls, per her and Allison's request to Tess. So she had on tiny shorts beneath her flimsy piano key mini skirt and a rock style vest over her bustier.

"Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?"

All the girls were bent to the side of their chairs, their one hand slamming down on the seat along with the drums as hips were swaying from side to side. Allusion stood while the others started to contort over their chairs provocatively and she kept singing.

"It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque.  
It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque."

The lights turned from spotlights to strobes as the girls thing around the chairs. Dipping and standing. And swaying and strutting around in the light show as the crowd started to grow thicker at the edge of the stage. Pietro watched protectively as he saw the crowd grow thicker but he kept his cool. If the winter soldier could live with his girlfriend doing this every night. He could survive his sister .

"I still can't enlive that Barnes got himself a girl like that! Listen to her sign she's like so good! I mean my sisters best friends cousins girlfriend could sing but nothingg like this!" Scott's Latino best friend spoke over the crowd.

"It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque  
It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque."

Allusion and the other dancers were in a curl e moving from one side of the stage to the other as they danced. Wanda's face alight with pride as she remembered all the steps and kept up with the other girls. Allusion giving her a playful wink as she swayed her hips from side to side and pointed out at the crowd striking a pose with her right foot up, knee bent.

"It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque  
It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque."

She was in her very element, up on stage singing and dancing and being win her friends and family of the dancers. Having Wanda there now alongside her was an even better feeling as they moved together on stage. They loved and flowed perfectly together.

"It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque  
It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque!!!"

The lights kept flashing rapidly as the girls moved simultaneously slow and quick as they struck their final pose of sweaty bodies and little clothes as the curtain dropped and the crowd erupted into shouts calls and screams and whistles.

Allison dropped he pose and rushed over to Wanda who was gasping for breath , wrapping her arms around the other girl. "Wanda you were perfect !!! I'm some proud of yo!!!"

The dark haired avenger panted and smiled shyly at the prose not just from Allison but from all the other dancers on stage. Nicki in the back looking a bit edgy and jealous, but that was normal with her.

"Come on witchy girl, you've got a whole night ahead of you," with a wink Allison was off to her dressing table and Wanda to find hers as they continued on with their sets. Checking her phone between a songs and ever sending a few sweet selfies of her and Wanda to Bucky and the others as the night wore on. 

.... Time lapse..... Late in the night.....

Allison made her way through the back of the stage, turning off beauty lights and making sure the back doors were locked tight as she made her way to the exit door to the back parking lot. Knowing that either Pietro or Scott would be there waiting for her, it had become the normal. 

She wasn't watching, wasn't paying attention as she scrolled through the texts from James she had gotten a lot through the night . Smiling at some and blushing at a couple of them, the man had a way with words. Finally out the door, the car wasn't there. Weird...

"Hello sweetheart." Her blood ran cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler for now but a dancing scene will come up soon with Bucky and Allison I promise. I have to work around what other things are going on first!

Bucky let's out a chuckle and Allison relaxes instantly. Growling out in rage and reaching out a palm to smack over his arm as she growls at him. 

"Don't scare me like that you jerk!" Allison scorned him and he only let out a small laugh and wrapped her up in his arms, twirling her up off the ground and in a circle.

"Sorry baby doll, I didn't mean too, honest." He set her on her feet and smirked down at her. Hair falling into his face and blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Jerk." She rolled her eyes but stood on tip toes in her heels and kisses his chin softly. Well she meant to, because the next thing she knows is she's pushed against the metal door to the club and James' lips are devouring her own. 

Breathless and more than a little light headed and weak kneed. He set her back on her feet again and slung an arm around her waist to grip her opposite hip, pulling her close to his right side as he walked them over to the shining Mercedes hidden in the shadows. 

"When did you get back?" She'd noticed he was still in his mission gear, minus the vast array of weapons on the missing harness. Course he always had a gun and a couple blades on him. 

"Bout an hour ago, I saw the last of your show and told the kids to go on home." He opened the passenger door for her and smiled as she kissed his cheek and slid into the waiting car. 

"Did you see Wanda?" She asked as he shut her door and opened his own, sliding in and starting the engine with a soft purr.

"She did good, Natasha was saying that her dance lessons with you are helping with her training." Bucky threw the car into drive and tore out of the parking lot, breaking more than a few speeding and traffic laws but the Stark plate on the back stopped any police from following. 

"Really? How can dancing help with combat training?" Honestly she was curious, how could that help at all?

"Balance, flexibility, hand to eye coordination. Natasha was trained in gymnastics and ballet. And Wanda is slim and lithe, it's makes certain take downs easier." Bucky turned into the tower in record time and parked the sleek car in a line with the others. "But enough about that." He smirked and reached over to pull her chin up and sealed his lips to hers once more. "God I missed you baby."

"Mnnn I missed you more. But you gonna just kiss me or take me upstairs to have your wicked way with me?" She grins at him and he smirks back, nipping at her lip to make her squeal as she shivers. 

"Have you been a good girl while I was gone baby?" His voice dropped several octaves and turned raspy and Allison fought the shiver running down her spine. 

"Why don't you take me upstairs and find out?" His face split into that shit eating devilish smirk and she almost regretted that, almost. 

\----

"What movie is this again?" Bucky asked as he slumped into the couch in their apartment. After a few hours of , ahem, reacquainting with each other, and a couple hour nap. They were both wide awake again and Allison insisted on watching a "classic" movie before they went back to bed.

"It's one of my all time favorites. Dirty dancing." She handed him the bottle of water she had and crawled into his open thighs to lay stomach to stomach with him on the extra large couch. Flipping Netflix on and asking the AI to turn down the lights. 

"Is this a chick flick?" He groaned softly but half heartedly, scooting down some to pull her up into his broad chest. Smiling softly as she nuzzles into him and he reached up to brush some thick locks of her heavy hair to her neck and out of her face. 

"No , yes... Big time." She snickers at his small moan of fake annoyance and kisses his chest. "Stop pouting, it's a good movie." 

He simply humms and turns his attention to the film, soon losing himself in the story and music and characters. He really liked how Baby learned to dance and the friends she was making. Allison was dozing in an out through the movie until close to the end where the characters were putting on the talent show. 

"I love this part." She whispers and leans up slightly on his chest. Watching closely to the screen as baby was pulled onto the stage and dancing how she wanted. 

"I used to be a good dancer. Back in my day though. This is all new to me." He watched the screen and paid special attention to the moves. It was all so, intimate. Much more then he had grown up with in his youth. 

"Wanna learn?" Allison tilted her head back to look in his eyes and he simply watched her for a moment. His gaze soft as he took in her bright clear eyes, the mussed hair and grinning as he found the slightest little spot on her neck where he's bitten just a tad too hard earlier. She was beautiful.

"Sure doll. Why not?" He grinned and she started to stand before he pulled her back flush against his chest. Smiling at her with that smirk he knew she loved so much. 

"But tomorrow yeah baby? Tonight I just wanna take care a my best girl." Stroking her cheek lightly with both his metal and flesh fingers, loving the pinkish blush rising on her cheeks. He'd found out quite quickly that she adores it when he talked to her like that. Called her sweet names and spoke softly to her. Or even when he let the Brooklyn in him come out. 

"I missed you James..." Her eyes bright and shining in the dim lit living room. The flickering screen of the tv casting over her soft face, Bucky falling in love with the dancer/singer all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it’s been so long0-0

The park was rented out, guards at every entrance and more roaming the edges so nobody could get in that wasn’t invited. Scott never imagined his daughters birthday would become the party of the season. But Tony had taken it to hand, Pepper had done everything actually, and it was swamped. 

All of his daughters little friends from school were there, the ones from gymnastics class and a few from dance lessons. All activities possible because of Scotts new salary as an avenger. 

Everything was pink and princess and there was even a stage and castle erected on the grass for the girls to play in. Pony rides to the west and a small tent put up for every little girl to get a princess dress of their choice, that they could keep. Snacks and cupcakes, piñatas and games. 

But everyone’s attention was on the low stage in front of the castle. All the girls were piled on pillows and chairs as they waited for the show to begin. Allison had promised real princesses, and she was delivering. 

Through the curtains erected behind the stage stepped Ally in all her costumed glory. The lavender and pink dress fell to just above her ankles and bare feet. Her long yellow blonde hair was thickly braided and over her shoulder to drape over her arm. Every lock entwined with small pink and purple flowers. A little green gecko stuffed toy taped to her shoulder, just visible beneath the hair. 

“Oh! Hi there!” She acts surprised, like she’s almost lost or looking for someone. “I’m looking for someone, his names Eugene, about this tall and really strong, have any of you seen him?” All the girls shake their heads and Ally sighs with hands on hips. 

“He was supposed to meet me here...” she shrugs and walks to one side of the stage, the lights sparkle a golden glow and small paper lanterns attached to strings started to gently lift from behind the stage. 

Ally sighed, mystified and sank to the stage on her knees, hands clasped in front of her in wonder. All those girls that had been screaming bodies of hyper activity had calmed down so much, they were utterly silent as they watched Ally on stage. 

“All those days... watching from the windows... all those years... outside looking in...all that time never even knowing... just how blind I’ve been... now I’m blinking in the starlight... now I’m here suddenly I see... standing here, it’s crystal clear... I’m where I’m meant to be...” 

As Ally moved into the chorus, more than a few of those costumes little girls wriggled a little closer. Whispering the words under their breath as they watched. 

“And at last I see the light... And it's like the fog has lifted... And at last I see the light... And it's like the sky is new... And it's warm and real and bright... And the world has somehow shifted... All at once everything looks different... Now that I see you.” 

Little gasps come from their mouths as a dark haired man came from stage right, behind Ally as she sang the chorus. Dressed in white shirt and green vest, tanned breeches and a devil may care smile. It was Bucky, and he looked absolutely amazing. He didn’t even care his metal wrist and hand were the only thing that didn’t match his costume. He took a soft breath and stood straighter. Voice carrying out. 

“All those days chasing down a daydream... All those years living in a blur... All that time never truly seeing... Things, the way they were...” he stepped closer as Ally turned her head and smiled at him. “Now she's here shining in the starlight... Now she's here suddenly I know... If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go...” he was singing..

He takes her hands and slowly Allison stands. 

“And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new!” 

They sing in chorus and even though Bucky’s voice wavers just a little, unsure of how he sounds. The bright smiles of all those little girls is enough for him to push through. That and Ally’s wink of encouragement across from him. 

“And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you......” 

He reaches out, cups her cheek as she holds his wrist. Pulling her close and smiling down at her with love in his eyes, forgetting he’s the winter soldier. Singing in front of little girls, wearing a costume. 

“Now that I.... see you...” the music fades and the screams from the girls causes them both to pull from their intense gaze and smile, both taking a bow. The girls laugh and giggle as Ally is picked up by Bucky and rushed back around the curtain and out of sight. 

Behind stage she kisses Bucky deeply. “Oh my god you did great!” She exclaims quietly as the other girls hurry for the next song. Bucky nearly panting as the nerves calm from him. 

“Yeah?” She nods and he kisses her again. “Go, I’ll be right here.” She nods and vanishes into the hubbub. 

————

Natasha glared at Ally, the dress, the hair, the sandals... she’d get the blonde back for this one day. Oh she so would. But right now there were fifty little girls out there wanting a song and the black widow would deliver. So she walks out on stage, the long dark reddish brown hair curled, the lavender Grecian dress and brown spartan sandals, all of it too perfect. 

Taking a breath she walked out, head held high and hips swaying a certain way as her Hercules walked her one stage. Steve fit the costume so amazingly, Thor couldn’t have done better. The leather armor, the sandals, the sword at his hip and headband holding back golden hair. God even his chin was chiseled by the gods.

“You know, when I was a kid I would’ve done anything to be just like you.” He says, almost losing his cool as the little girls started to whisper and giggle. 

“You wanted to be petty and dishonest?” Natasha spoke with a nonchalant tone, not quite her black widow voice but close. 

“Everybody’s not like that.” Steve stopped them on the other side of the stage. 

“Yes they are.”

“You’re not like that.” Boy that hurt to hear but this was an act and Nat kept her cool. They weren’t talking about her they were saying lines. 

“How do you know what I’m like?” She breaks from his arm and holds her arms across her middle, facing away. 

“All I know is... you’re the most amazing person with... weak ankles that I’ve ever met.” Steve smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “Meg when I’m with you, I don’t feel so... alone.” Little oohs and aahs while Nat turns her head and looks surprised. 

She turns to face the other way again. “Sometimes it’s better to be alone.”

“What do you mean?” Steve stepped forward. 

“Nobody can hurt you..”

“Meg, I would never hurt you.” He gently takes her elbow to turn her about to look at her. 

“And I don’t wanna hurt you so..” 

Suddenly the wind blew and someone was calling from the fake bushes around the stage. “Break it up break it up! You! Get back to the stadium and you’re gonna get out through the workout of your life!”

“He’ll get over it.” Steve leans down and kisses her cheek, slipping a red rose into her hands as he walks off stage and behind the curtains. Leaving Natasha to touch her cheek gently and blush holding the rose to her lips. 

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement... no, I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that.” Natasha would never say she’s nervous, but her one secret is now out. She can sing, well. 

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.” 

Steve watched from the curtains wide eyed and jaw dropped. Even when they’d rehearsed, Natasha had refused to sing in front of everyone. He was impressed, amazing and a little flustered watching her. 

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it.” 

She slowly made her way to the edge of the stage where she slipped down easily and sat on the wood. Holding the rose delicately in her hands as her voice slowed and dropped octaves till she was barely heard. The girls around her smiling and softly singing with her. 

“At least..out loud.... I won’t say I’m in.... love..” she slowly lowered herself to her back and pushed the rose into her nose and sighed. Lightning crashed and she sat up before running back stage again. Right into Steve’s leather clad chest. 

Natasha Romanov doesn’t blush, but she was out of breath and would never admit it as Steve righted her wig some and smiled down at her. “That was... something else.”

——

Following that was Cocoa dressed at Tiana, a jazzy New Orleans time and a little hop in her step. A little red head singing about a world she wished she could be part of. And a few others, all making those girls happy.

Wanda was up next, and though she couldn’t sing she didn’t need to. All that she needed to do was dance with one of the backup male dancers from the club. The bright gold of her dress shine in the sunlight and her hair was pinned and set to any cosplayers standards. 

Ally came on stage at the corner, still in her costume from earlier minus most of the flowers from her heavy braid. The man smiled and held out his hand to Wanda and she hesitantly took it, feigning nervousness and blushing beside him. 

“Tale as old as time... True as it can be... Barely even friends... Then somebody bends... Unexpectedly.” The two start to gently dance across the stage, Wanda’s dress flowing around her. 

“Just a little change... Small to say the least... Both a little scared... Neither one prepared... Beauty and the Beast.” Flashes and she spied some of the parents taking photos, ally smiled, continuing her song. 

“Ever just the same, oh... And ever a surprise... Ever as before... And ever just as sure... As the sun will rise. Oh-oh-ooh.” Wanda was doing wonderful, twisting and swirling as she danced practiced steps she’d done a hundred times now. 

“Tale as old as time... Song as old as rhyme... Beauty and the Beast... Woah a-a-ay... Beauty and.... Beauty and the Beast.” The two stopped their dance, a little breathless, a little blush and then bowed as the small crowd clapped and yelled. 

Ally stepped forward and had the girls quiet down. “That was nice of them to sing for you wasn’t it?” A bunch of nods and yells. “Well would you like to hear a few more?” Some more yes’. “That’s great! Elsa couldn’t be here today.” The girls awwed. “I know but she and Anna were needed so I’ll sing her song for her, is that okay?” 

Hours later, once the girls were well and truly sung out, did the others come out from the curtain and breath fresh air as the kids ran about and went back to playing games. 

Bucky sidles up to Allison and whispers softly in her ear. “You’re really great with kids.” She elbows his ribs and smiles. 

“So are you.” They pose for pictures with the girls, Bucky shows off the strength of his arm by holding Scott’s daughter up above him. 

Natasha loathed being out and having her picture taken, but she smiled and stood by Steve. Ignoring the butterflies in her belly but laughing out as he lifted her up with one hand and posed in a classic Hercules way. 

It was fun. The party a total success. News crews scrambled for coverage of anything they could find and Tony laughed as they couldn’t get through the guards. Scott’s little girl couldn’t be happier and for that, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for songs or special moments are always welcome readers!!!
> 
> Comments? Tell me anything!!!


End file.
